It is common for individuals to carry articles in a container having a handle. It is also known to provide such containers with thermal insulation to maintain the internal temperature when foods and beverages are contained therein.
Thermally insulated bags having two handles, one on each side of the bag opening, are known. The bag is sealed to maintain its internal temperature, and the two handles are grasped together so that the bag may be carried by hand. Another type of thermally insulated bag has a single handle with an end affixed to the bag on either side of its opening. The bag is sealed and carried by the single handle. Go/Lightly Manufacturing Company of Rancho Cordova, Calif. manufactures both types of bags. For example, the first type, the CHILL-N-GO bag, is manufactured by Go/Lightly for sale by Williams-Sonoma of California and others.
Such bags, however, may be inconvenient in certain situations where the user's hands are otherwise occupied. For example, the user may be carrying packages, a briefcase, a purse or an umbrella. The user may be pushing a stroller or holding a toddler's hand. He/she may be cross-country skiing, with a ski pole in each hand. Alternatively, a hiker may simply wish to keep both hands free.